I was wondering, If I could take you Home
by NytengaleSamurai
Summary: Onshot Akabane and Kazuki. Akabane takes Kazuki home with second thoughts but Kazuki decides to follow thru...


Kazuki was in the Honky Tonk café helping Wan close up. Ban and Genji already left for their apartment and Shido had a recovery job. Natsumi had to leave earlier that day so Kazuki offered his services. The two closed and locked the last gate over the window and turned to go.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Wan said

"No Problem, it was the least I could do." Kazuki replied.

"Oh! You don't have a way home!" Wan frowned.

"It's ok. Public transportation never hurt."

"Aww! I was hoping to get a late night cappuccino." A new voice and appeared.

"Akabane!" the two males exclaimed.

"I thought you were in New York?" Wan asked.

"I was and I just got back. I wanted something warm to drink but I suppose I'll have to go home. Well…Goodnight." Akabane nudged his hat so they could see his smile of farewell.

"Wait, Akabane! Do you have time to take Kazuki home?" Wan called out after him.

"Wan!" Kazuki blushed slightly, "I'm quite sure it would be an inconvenience for Kurodo."

The two men looked at Kazuki Stunned. Akabane then grinned as Kazuki quickly realized what he said.

"I mean Akabane!" He corrected himself. "It would be inconvenient bcause you'll be tired from your journey."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all!"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm quite sure, Kazuki!" Kurodo smiled again, "Come along!"

"Ok, Goodnight you two!" Wan called after them.

0-0-0

He shuffled down the street Kazuki at his side, looking lost in thought. He took out the car keys and unlocked the door. Akabane and Kazuki slid into the leather seats, breathing in the new car smell. Driving through the town Akabane's thoughts seemed on and off. He couldn't keep his mind off of Kazuki whom he watched from the corner of his eye. What was his sudden interest? They exited the highway and made a turn. After waiting at the light he turned as Kazuki told him where to go. It felt good he thought, every peaceful moment he had with Kazuki.

_Kazuki_, Akabane thought, _Beautiful_, _beautiful Kazuki. _Akabane wondered why he had said that. He smiled at his thought. If he were a woman he would love to have a man like Kazuki. Akabane shook his head. These thoughts shouldn't be there. He was not in love with Kazuki, let alone be queer…right?

0-0-0

The two stepped out of Kurodo's car around the corner from Kazuki's building. Kazuki warned him that it was liable to get stolen if it stayed but then again there wouldn't be any parking in front. Kurodo shrugged and just stated that he'd walk Kazuki to his building and leave. No harm.

"So where do you live?" Kazuki asked making small talk as they strolled down the street.

"In the Masami towers." Kurodo replied casually.

"what!" Kazuki stopped. "That's on the other side of town! Why did you drop me over here if you-!"

"I said it wasn't a problem didn't I?" Kurodo grinned. "Besides, It was nice to take a drive with company."

"Oh…sorry, according to Genji. You are the creepy good Samaritan." The two laughed at the statement.

"Only Genji…" Akabane said as they stopped in front of the duplex door.

"Alright…Um…thanks…I'll talk to you later…" Kazuki was stared at the figure before him.

"Kazuki when do you ever talk to me?"

"Oh right! Um. I'll down you number." He pulled out his cell phone.

As he did so Akabane grabbed him and pulled him into the side alley. Kurodo pressed Kazuki to the wall of the building. His hands traced Kazuki's figure as his next hand grasped the back of the male's head. Kazuki was caught mesmerized by the touch of Kurodo under his shirt and his whispers.

"I had been contemplating for a while now whether feeling for you is right." Kurodo's tongue flicked over Kazuki's ear. "You are quite the charmer."

Kazuki shivered under Akabane's last words. He made an attempt to capture Akabane's lips with his own and failed. The good doctor had pulled back grinning. Akabane dipped his head and began to suckle at Kazuki's neck. Kazuki moaned as he pulled the hat off of Akabane's head grasping his hair. Kurodo nibbled Kazuki's skin as he moved up to the male's mouth. Second by second Kazuki could feel himself loosing his nerve. He pushed up against Kurodo's body wanting more as the two kissed.

A flicker of a body caught the two's eye. Akabane was the first to regain his defensive stance, scalpels at the ready. Kazuki regained his composer and looked over Kurodo's shoulder. An old lady stood at the end of the alley with a surprised expression.

"Kazuki!"

"Oh! Ms. Fuushigi!" Kazuki bowed. He elbowed Akabane in the side to do the same.

"Kazuki dear, please don't scare an old woman like that. Lord knows it could have been anyone."

"I'm sorry. Have a goodnight."

"You too… I'll leave to door open so you can get in. Good night Kazuki's friend treat him nice. He's a good boy!" Ms Fuushigi left."

Kazuki stood blushing for a good while before he figured out what to say.

"Um. I have to go. Yeah…Bye now…" he began to walk away when Akabane called after him.

"Kazuki…?" (Kazuki inwardly cursed.)

"Yes…" Akabane's gaze shifted downward and Kazuki turned red but soon realized he was talking about his hat and breathed a sigh of relief. The two parted ways in silence.

0-0-0

Kazuki watched as Akabane drove off into the distance. He wondered whether or not it was wise to allow himself to fall for that man. He wasn't prejudice against Akabane, but sometimes the man was a little too polite. It almost made you wonder what was really behind the mask. Kazuki had no doubt about the fact that Akabane would kill him if he really wanted too. And no doubt about it that Kazuki won't go down without a fight.

These thoughts were quickly pushed out of Kazuki's mind when Shido came through the door. Shido seemed annoyed at something but Kazuki just decided to let it be and began to head for his room.

"Kazuki?" Shido started, "Not that's it's my business, but…is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Shido just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm going to start dating men." Kazuki blushed.

"Uh... I never said anything about dating men but now that you brought it up what about it."

Kazuki realized he had slipped up, "It's nothing."

Shido grumbled something inaudible. "It's got to be something since our nosy neighbor Ms. Fuushigi came to me about congratulating you on a new relationship…With a tall fellow dressed in black!" Shido finished and stalked off, hands in his pockets.

Kazuki dropped the bells and thread from his hair letting the water flow completely through it. The steam rose clouding his thought till he was just blank. The sandy colored marble shined as the water swirled around, dripping from Kazuki's naked body. _Gay,_ Kazuki thought, _right. _However, he couldn't disregard what occurred between him and Kurodo. Kazuki stepped out of the shower and plopped down on his bed staring up at the ceiling like a fly caught in the trance of the light. Although his face was blank his mind wasn't. It filled with questions

Kazuki wasn't one to lie to himself. Deep down in that little raw heart of his, he really liked Akabane. Pride wouldn't let him tell the good doctor that though, not until he decided to open up a little more. Before anything else, no matter how polite he was, Kazuki was still a man and had his pride. He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed heavily. He might as well go out with Akabane it would do him some good. Kazuki grinned.

Suddenly he shot up with an idea. He dialed Ban's number.

"Hello! Who the hell is calling-!"

"Shut up Ban! I need to borrow your car!"

"What! No Kazuki! Not unless I have some reassurance I'm getting it back!"

"Have I ever screwed you over!"

Ban mumbled a no but then said…"Look dude it needs gas."

"When doesn't it ever!"

"Fine, hope you could run ten blocks before I fall back to sleep. Bye" he hung up.

Kazuki pulled his hair into a ponytail, grabbed his coat, yelled to Shido that he was going out, and left.

0-0-0

He stepped into the small marble lobby alone complete with chandelier screamed you needed money to live there. Akabane nodded his head to the woman sitting at the front desk. She smiled back blushing at his sick sweet smile. Akabane stepped into the elevator thinking about how annoying she was. Always trying to win his affection or something or the other, it pissed him off. The last one even went as far as trying to seduce him. Which in turn he seduced her ass out the front with a glare so murderous that she quit her job immediately!

Akabane stripped down and went into the shower. The water rippled over his pale skin as he soaped. It felt good he thought, every peaceful moment he had…_with Kazuki.._ his mind added but he ignored it. Then again it got a bit lonely but hell would freeze over twice before he expressed that. Akabane's hair fell smoothly over his shoulders as he washed it. He figured he might as well look, smell, and feel good. Not that he was expecting anyone; he just preferred to go to bed that way.

Kurodo stepped out of the shower and dried off. He went into his mint green bedroom and sighed. How could he clear his mind of such annoyances? Kurodo pulled on some long pajama pants when he heard a knock at his suite door. Quite irritated to be bothered he strutted to the door quickly and yanked it open. His mouth gaped open at the other side.

"I-I-I thought I just dropped you home?" Kurodo stammered.

"Yeah…well…aren't you going to invite me in? I kind of forced my way in here without… Whatever!" Kazuki slid right through the door as Akabane closed it.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a silly question, Kurodo."

"Right…How did you get here?"

"You're asking too many questions, now." Kazuki smiled as he pulled off his coat. He looked around the living room and finally turned back to Kurodo.

"Aren't you going to show me the bedroom?"

"Why?" Kurodo still hadn't fully comprehended that Kazuki was in his house, and that he could do whatever the hell he felt with him. Kazuki tilted his head and stretched his hand to Kurodo.

"Even though I don't express it I can't seem to keep my mind out the gutter and I'm quite assured that you are the same…The bedroom…please?"

Akabane guided Kazuki by the hips toward the bedroom. Once again he was kissing the brunette's neck. He pushed Kazuki onto the bed and stripped off his shirt. Akabane started licking him from the navel up reveling the sound of the brunette's moans. Kazuki secretly hoped the ebony haired male would go lower. As the two writhed in pleasure Kurodo took off Kazuki's pants. _Only one more article to go…_ he thought as Kazuki nibbled at Akabane's nipple.

Akabane threw his head back as Kazuki grabbed his member and began to message it. Kazuki rubbed his thumb around the top of kurodo's member causing him to smile in pleasure. Kazuki pulled Akabane's pants completely off and marveled at the naked body before him. Kazuki smiled as he realized he wasn't done yet…And he couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Before he could dive back to finish what he started Kurodo grabbed him.

"uh-uh! My turn…" he grinned wickedly and he flipped Kazuki to his back. He did it so quickly that Kazuki had no time to register when his boxers came off.

"Do it…" Kazuki whimpered as Akabane grasped his cock and began to it rub up and down. Kazuki moaned again, "Enter me!"

Akabane smiled wickedly as kazuki pushed up against him. He wanted to hear the brunette plead.

"Do It! NOW!" Kazuki demanded through clenched teeth. "Enter me…"

"As you wish, my dear Kazuki." Akabane whispered seductively. He plunged into his lover's body and bit back a moan. Kazuki grasped Kurodo wanting him to go deeper. He wrapped his legs around the ebony haired male's waist. Kazuki bit down on his lip as he tried his hardest not to moan too loud. It seemed inevitable. As Kurodo's strokes became faster Kazuki became louder. Akabane's hand was still stroking to male's cock.

"A-Akabane! A-Akabane!" Kazuki yelled.

Akabane's strokes became more vigorous at the sound of his name being called. He wanted to hear it more…He wanted it screamed louder…The grip on Kurodo's back tightened. Kazuki's fingernails dug into his skin as the other grasped the sheets. Kurodo knew Kazuki was near his climax. Kazuki push up against Akabane and made one finale scream of pleasure. Cum spewed out onto their sweaty chests as Kazuki came and Akabane soon following after.

The two collapsed next to each other on the bed, their chests heaving. Akabane ran his fingers through Kazuki's hair. Kazuki stared at the violet eyes and curled in next to him. The two soon fell asleep. They both silently agreed that it was just a continuation of a relationship they had already started in their minds.


End file.
